


The saviour became more

by Severcroft23



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Moving In Together, Safety, Sleepy Cuddles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severcroft23/pseuds/Severcroft23
Summary: Sherlock saves John after he has been beaten up. They slowly fall in love before Sherlock decides to move in with John.





	The saviour became more

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my this is my first fanfic ever (although I have read a lot of it). I´d really appreciate it if someone read this and maybe left some feedback or maybe even ideas for further stories. I´ll probably also be posting Harry Potter stories on here in the future.  
> Thank you

I woke up in my bed. I had slept better than I had in a long time. I moved to stretch when I noticed a warm body in bed beside me. My eyes shot open when I remembered last night. He had finally convinced me to sleep over at his place. For the last few months John and I had spent our evenings together just talking, reading or simply being happy to have some company. I had not had much sleep in that time. Usually I arrived home at around 3am and slept until 8 before returning to John’s for the evening. Last night was different though. We became so immersed in conversation that when we decided to call it a night, John wouldn’t me go back home. That might have been because it was close to sunrise when we glanced at the time. He had pulled me to the bedroom. John slowly and gently kissed me then smiled and curled up in my arms. I was a little confused. I didn’t respond.  
John just said “Good night, Sherlock. I love you.”  


I was stunned. It’s not like that hadn’t felt it too, I just thought his feelings toward me were more on a friendship level. I lay there staring at the ceiling when I felt John’s arm wrap around my stomach and shifting to place his head on my chest. He turned his head towards mine after not having moved for several minutes. His brown eyes met my blue eyes and he smiled.  
“I meant it you know?”  
He closed his eyes and turned his head back on my chest.  
***** 

I had said it twice now. There is absolutely no way he hadn´t heard me. I thought four months would be long enough. I thought I could reveal my feelings now, without him being too stunned to say anything. The silence was killing me. I was trying to figure out how to continue. I decided to ask if he wanted some breakfast, but he was quicker to talk.  
“Do you really?”  
“Of course. I love you and I want you to sleep in my bed every night. I want you to always be here. I want to be with you as long as you´ll have me.”  


I turned back to see his expression. I couldn´t see what was happening in that brilliant brain of his. Then, he kissed me. It was a short but wonderful kiss. When I didn´t know what to say to that so I just asked if he wanted breakfast.  
***** 

Seriously? I had never shown that amount of emotion. I had just kissed the man that I feel I have come to love over those last few weeks. I had kissed him and he asked if I wanted breakfast. Was this supposed to be a sign of love? It must be because obviously he did have feelings for me too. I wasn´t hungry though. I just wanted to wrap my body around his. On the other hand maybe it was better to eat something and maybe get to talk about the situation.  
“Breakfast sounds good.”  
“I’ll be back.” He smiled before putting on a shirt and leaving for the kitchen downstairs.  


He returned a couple minutes later with a large plate of toast and scrambled eggs in one hand and two mugs of Earl Grey tea in the other. I reached for the cups, holding them while John got back into bed with toast. We ate quietly for awhile until he broke the silence which had become a little tense.  
“So, where do we go from here? Do you think you would like to move some of your stuff over here and stay a little longer? There´s enough space for both of us here.”  
“Are you asking me to move in with you?”  
“I might be…”  
“When?” I didn´t want to reveal just how strongly I knew I felt for the smaller man already.  
“Anytime you like. If you want to that is…”  
He looked at me with big, hopeful eyes and I burst out laughing at the sight of him. He smiled insecurely. It wasn´t often one saw me laughing like that.  
“I guess I´ll go home and pack some stuff. But I´ll need a room for my books and experiments.”  
“Obviously. I might have already prepared such a room for you in advance.”  


I got off the bed happily and put on a shirt and some black jeans before kissing John on the forehead and heading out to go pack some bags. My apartment was small, dark and rather shabby, not at all like John´s comfortable, airy two- story apartment. I rang the doorbell when I got back several hours later. The older man opened the door and immediately wrapped his arms around me, not even caring about the bags I was holding. I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in his musky cologne. I hadn´t realised how much I had missed this man in those few hours. He released me and then took two of my bags inside.  
***** 

We spent the rest of the day together unpacking Sherlock´s belongings (which were mostly books). I showed him the large room on the top floor, which would be his private library/ escaping reality room. He seemed to really appreciate the gesture but also actually like the room. We decided to order sushi for dinner and just listen to the radio for a while. They were mainly playing Beethoven, which Sherlock seemed to enjoy even though every time the music was paused because someone wanted to comment on it, he became a little pissed and started mumbling about how stupid human kind was. I was watching him, since I thought he looked extremely cute when being a little frustrated and angry.  
“Can we go to bed now?”  
It was only 9pm and I found it somehow weird he already wanted to sleep. I didn´t mind it though. I could read my own book in bed.  
“Of course.”  


He got up quite abruptly and went to the bathroom across the hall. I heard him open the bedroom door several minutes later and decided to follow to bed. When I entered the bedroom, I found Sherlock lying on the bed, only wearing his black boxers. I stopped breathing momentarily at the sight. I shifted awkwardly, trying to hide how aroused I had become by the younger man.  
“John why are you just standing there? Do you want to sleep standing up?”  
“Err… no… I um…”  


I walked over to the large bed, still trying to hide my arousal and just lay down beside him, facing away though. He turned and scooted up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. Just when I began to think I couldn´t handle the situation any longer I felt something poking my thigh. My eyes widened realising what exactly was poking me. Was he feeling the way I was too?  


That night we spent making love to each other until we were both completely exhausted. That night I slept better than I ever had before (at least I couldn´t remember).


End file.
